the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Commander Farin
Appearance and Character Lord Commander Farin is recognized as an imposing figure in spite of his age, most brothers revere him, mostly due to his infamous rage. He has broad-shoulders and a stern gaze. He has a full head of hair, although most has turned grey except for a long black streak; he also has a shaggy grey-white beard. He is a considered strong, resolute leader, a formidable battle commander and is also fearless in the face of adversity. Farin is always accompanied by his steward, Gregarius. History Farin is the oldest of his house. At a young age, his family migrated with new settlers to Northrend; building a home in the untouched lands of the Fjord. Haphazardly, settlements across the land were raided by the, roaming Wildlings who came from beyond The Wall. At the time of the Watch's formation, Farin was still a child, once he became of age, he willingly joined the order. Farin was deeply concerned by the rising threat of the beyond the The Wall. He rapidly rose through the ranks and was elected to accompany Lord Commander Tiberius beyond the Wall for the first expedition. Being the only member of the expedition to return to Fordragon Hold, he was named Lord Commander. On the advice of his First Steward, Gregarius, he gave up the regular patrols used by his predecessor Lord Tiberius, in favor of a more random system, varying the number of patrols and the days of their departure, to make it more difficult for the Wildlings to know their comings and goings. Sometimes a larger force was sent to garrison some of the abandoned fortresses beyond The Wall, built by the Vrykul who had ruled in the land. When Farin's son, Alysar and Lord of his former house fled over The Wall to live with lover, Vgritte, Farin placed a price on his head. Alysar, before retreating to the Winterlands, left behind the blade his father had gifted him. Farin regained , his house famous Quel'dorei blade, which his son left behind. Recent Events Prologue Lord Commander Farin had Gregarius named his steward to groom him for command. Farin dispatches First Ranger Harren Black to search for the missing rangers Ser and to determine the activities of Alysar Snow, the King Beyond The Wall. After the discovery of two members of Harren's party near The Wall, Farin suspected foulplay of the Ebon Blade due to the condition of the bodies. Lord Commander Farin had their dead bodies brought back to Fordragon Hold for further inspection. During the night, the corpses (which are actually reanimated wights) attacked the men of the White Watch, killing several men. Only the timely intervention of Gregarius and a few Rangers prevented one of the wights from killing Farin. For saving his life, Farin gives Gregarius the Quel'dorei bastard sword Dawnera, ancestral weapon of House Vernin. The White Watch With missing rangers, the dead walking, reports of abandoned Wildling villages, huge fires in the night, and Alysar Snow gathering his people, Farin decides to lead a large expedition beyond the Wall to discover what's going on and to search for Harren Black, as well as assisting a trusted ranger, Ralvis. He takes one hundred men from the Wall and marches north. At Craster's Keep, Farin learns that Alysar Snow is gathering his people at the Frostfangs, preparing to launch an assault on the Wall. Farin planned to lead the expedition to the ,Fist of the First Men, a good defensive position located on Alysar's only route to the Wall, and sent out three scouting parties. Craster's Keep While awaiting the return of the final scouting party, to begin to depart from Craster's Keep, Ralvis of the Watch accuses Craster of murder and is jailed. Farin decides to remain at the Keep another day to ensure the sanity of the Death Knight was restored. At Craster's Keep, after being told by Frank of his discovery of past Winters in Northrend, he discusses the past of the Watch with him. He realises that over the thousands of years that have passed since the the Others were defeated, the White Watch had forgotten its true purpose. The Commander asks Frank if dragonglass daggers are what they need why aren’t men on the Wall armed with one from the day he says his words? Frank replies “We never knew…”. To which the Commander responds: Shortly thereafter Farin is stabbed after returning to his hut by his Gregarius, who had plotted to break free from his life oath while helping the Wildlings to weaken the Watch. The stabbing ignited the mutiny at Craster's Keep. As he lies losing blood he asks Frank "Ranger" to send word to his son, Alysar Snow; his dying wish being to forgive his son of his crimes and let him come home to take the black, relieving him of his exile. His fate is unknown by the end of the battle. Death Category:Characters